Chrono Crossover: Special Edition
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: [Rewrite] With new allies and enemies, The CT gang are in for heaps of trouble. Will all end so well? Or will even friends and lovers become foul enemies in this classic of love, betrayal, hardship, and heroism.
1. Enter Domina, And Divera

Chrono Crossover Special Edition

CIL: I now own the game so I can make this so much better, and even quote it directly. And also, my disclaimer is on my profile page, stating who own excatly. So enough with intros les get to it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Seek them out, destroy them. Evil is your enemy hero...do not dwell on your actions...do what must be done..._

A youth in fiery red hair tosses and turns in bed. His dream burying it's message into his mind. His mother rises from the stairs to wake her screaming boy.

"Crono, Crono my dear wake up!"

"Ahh!" Crono bursts from his bed, his greyed boxers not adding to his intense look. "Mom, oh thank goodness"

Crono's mother embraces him. "Oh dear, was it that dream again son?"

"No mom, it wasn't dad again..." Crono's look seem to fade into a sadness. Though anger was still present in his aura.

"Oh dear, well since your up, you may as well get to the fair early. You can eat my breakfast, I'll make myself more later"

"Thanks mom, But Lucca said she'd make me some for the fair" Crono grabbed his gear and began down the stairs.

"Oh, speaking of Lucca-" Crono's mothers warning came to late, as Crono bashed heads with the young violet haired girl that had just traverced the stairs.

The two tumble down the stairs till Crono's head forces them to stop. Crono laying on top of her, with his forehead pressed against hers.

"Hi, Lucca" He says with evidence of a small jump to his thoughts.

Lucca tried to control the blush on her face, "Hey Crono" She said with a hint of pain. "Mind taking your hand off of me?"

Crono opened his eyes to see his hand on her chest. "Ohh!" Crono jumped to his feet and turned away from Lucca. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Hey it's ok" Lucca stood up and brushed the dirt from her leg. "I'm just glad that your stick didn't get me"

"It's a Katana!" Crono fumed. "Not like that toy you got"

Lucca shot a bullet of air at Crono's butt, just to show him it does do damage, "Call this a toy?"

"Why you!" Crono was about to draw his sword when his mother took him down with a frying pan to the back of his head. "That's enough! No rough housing!"

"Sorry Miss Udain" Lucca scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah mom, sorry" Crono says trying to pick up his battered body.

Meanwhile, in the castle near town...

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry my dear daughter, but even if it's a celebration for all, i can't allow you to put your self in danger without a company of guards"

"But they ruin all the fun, they won't let me do anything"

"You are princess of our people Marle, you can't just drop your demeanor and act like a civilion jst because you want to"

"What fun can I have inside these walls! I hate you daddy! I hate you SO MUCH!" Marle fumes as she rages up to her room, pain and misery to the guards that stand patrol.

"(sigh) I hate it when she gets like this. She has a good heart, but a mind of a child"

"Perhaps we should let her cool down, and in the mean time, work out a compromise?"

Back at the fair...

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP" Crono's belch scared the nearby snaking seagulls.

"Whoa, we got a winner, nice going kid"

"You pig, you just had lunch, and now your washing it down with 27 cans of pop? It's a marvel you have such a thin posture"

"Come on, can you at least celebrate like your suppose to" Crono said childishly.

"Wish I had the time" Lucca said looking at an invention on her wrist. "But i gotta make some last minute tune ups on the surprise. If you want you can try out my new battle droid on the west side" She waves as she leaves Crono to empty the last of his gas.

"Well, looks like I can have fun by sending some scrap home for her" Crono laughs a little as he grabs his things and heads out toward the battle grounds.

A gaint pinkish robot stands in the middle of the park, currently offline. The minute Crono draws his sword the machine perks up.

"Threat detected, play a match? Beat me and win 15 points"

"Yeah, your going down you giant piece a scra-"

PONG! The robot launches a surprise boxing glove from it's chest compartment.

"Ok, now I'm mad."

Crono gets a better grip on his sword and comes in low. The robot lifts it's leg to avoid but Crono follows it and rips the side of it open. The robot twirls and clips Crono in the side of the head. Crono flips back to his feet and jumps up into the air. The robot follows him, plotting a counter attack. As Crono decends he holds his sword high as he yells a battle cry. The robot thrusts it's arm in to stun the boy, it connects, but Crono releses his sword to let it strike throug hthe robots head, drop it instantly. Crono holds his chest and smiles weakly in victory as he pulls his sword out.

"Hehe, another one for the scrap heap" Crono's triumphant taunt was short lived as a repair bot came out of the tent and quickly brought the machine back to life.

"What?! Aww come on!"

"Primitive repair, made in 16.829 seconds. Remould design shows added weak points and faults" A feminine near emotionless voice stated from behind Crono.

He turned to see a pale faced, white dressed girl, about his hieght staring through him. "Whoa!" crono jumped back. "When'd you get there?"

"6.92 seconds before your decent onto your opponent"

Crono just looked at her confused. "Whoa, you talk like Lucca"

"Forgive my friend, she's not adapted to civil conversasions yet" A young boy, with short hair as white as he girls face stapped out from the entrance. "Mind if I take a swing at that beastly training droid?"

"You mean Lucca's robot? Sure, knock yourself out" At this point Crono was just floating down the river of events.

The young boy stands towrad the robot and just smirks. "I need to draw my weapon, silly me" The boy pulls a thick broad sword from the sheath on his back. The robot pirks up says it's opening line.

"15 points? Hell I'll do this for free"

Thr robot launched the punching glove from it's chest. The boy dodges and leaps onto the robots head, placing his hand on it's body. He then grunts and though calling on some hidden energy. with a moment of complete silence, even the wind dies as his gaze turns grim. the sound returns in a flash, as does a crater 10 feet deep, leaving no trace of the robot.

"Battle time, 9.231 seconds, positive 1.372 seconds of prepared estimate"

"Oh shut up, I was trying to save the festival"

"Um" Crono raised a finger. "What...did...happen...boom?"

"Subject is confused. Due to primitive local, I concer that he has not seen such displays"

"Brillent deduction" The youth says sarcasticly. "That was a blank force of energy. Gravity if you will?"

"You mean you just pushed it?"

"Incorrect" The women replies. "Master Domina used a force within him to amplify the area around him, forcing the elements to react in a way that made this crater and destroyed the metal toy"

"Uhh"

"Never mind, perhaps introductions are needed. As the girl said, I am Domina. She is Divera"

The girl bows in respect.

"Uhh, Crono, Crono Udain" Crono looked at the youths standing before him. It was then he noticed an odd metal object around the girls eye. "Hey, Are you a robot too?" He said pointing to her eye.

"I...I..." The girls eye twitched. Her motors were unable to allow the emotional responce that was so strongly trying to get out. "You are incorrect" She said clenching her fist drawing blood from her palm.

"Careful kid" Domina pulled him back. "She;s sensitive about that. She's human, she just...had some things done to her against her better judgement"

"Oh" Crono looked at the girl and frowned slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm...I can be an idiot sometimes, Lucca is way smarter then me"

"Thank you, but your concern for my feelings is not needed" The girls eyes showed a cold dissoncern for the boy. "This Lucca, you claim she made this primitive metal being?"

"Yeah, she's in the main court. You can see her latest invention"

"Hmm, I think we will. See you there Crono" The boy took the girls hand and they walked off. leaving Crono to regester what just happened.

\/\/\/

The princess stands in the middle of the festival. Her attire fittig the bast it could for civilian ware in her closet. she had snuck out from the castle and is wondering what festivities to endulge in.

"Oh, so many choices, so little time. Uh, um" She turned around not watching where she was going and ran into the young red haired boy.

"Ow, damn my head seems to be getting alot of attention today" Crono rubbed his head. He looked down at the girl he just bumped into and extended a hand. "Sorry, I need to watch where I'm going. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-" The girl gasps as she feels about her neck. "My necklace! Where is it?"

"Wait here, I'll go and find it"

"Oh, thank you kind sir"

Crono ignored the honorary, he walked about the plaza looking at the ground carefully. An odd shine directs his attention near the candy stand. "There!" Crono grabs the necklace and returns to the young blonde girl.

"Here, is this it?"

"Oh thank you!" The gril kisses him on the check and returns the necklace to it's resting place around her neck. "Say, would you mind showing me what there is to do around here? I'm kinda new"

"Well sure, where to first?"

The girls stomach growls loudly, much unbefitting the princess, let alone a women by Crono's standards. "Maybe something to eat" The girl says with a small blush.

"Sure" Crono walks her to the stand, where she takes her sweet time ordering.

After about ten minutes the girls order was made and she had her fill. She looked at the bored boy with a small giggle.

"Sorry, they all just looked so good. I never tried any of them before. M-my name Marle. what's yours?"

"Crono, say, would you mind accompanying me to Lucca's show, it's about to start"

"Oh, sounds fun. Come on let's go!" She says droping her candy and dragging Crono off the bench.

"Ladies and gentlemen" The show had just started as the two make it into the crowd. The youth from before waves Crono to a front row veiwing of the show.

"You made it just in time, and hey you even brought a date" Domina watched as Crono hid his face from his veiw in embarassment.

"31 likely, match of fluids makes an incomplete balance of follishness and impluse" Divera states to ease Crono from his display.

"This teleprter can take you anyware, long distance, even to the nearest town. Yessir it's a marvel. Now can I have a willing member of the audience to demonstrate this marvel?"

"You there!" Lucca points to the blonde girl with Crono. "Do you want to brave this marvel in science?!"

"Yes! Oh yes!" Marle jumps from the crowd and stands in the machines left hand pod.

"Ready?" Lucca asks once more before preparing the warm up.

"Throw the switch" Marle could barely contain her energy.

"Prepare for teleportation!" Lucca hits a button and pulls a lever.

Energy sparks as Marle begins to fade into dots of energy. But something goes wrong, her neclace shines with a bright light as it foils with the machines intantional workings. parts fly off as the machine begins to explode. The crowd disperces all except Crono and the two youths.

"Crono, Crono help me!" Marle voice fades as a rip opens up and swallows her.

Without think Crono jumps in after her. Domina calls after Crono and follows him in. The rip closes shortly after the two jump in after her. Leaving Lucca to wonder what had happened.

"What!? What happened? It...the tests show that everything couldn't go wrong. Why?"

"Answers will come" Divera placed a hand on the violet haired girls shoulder. "We must haste, or perhaps something will change"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ok, the first chapters rewrite, hope it was better. I do hope to get some help in later episodes. and feel free to even remake chapters yourself, I'll post them for ya here in the "Afterstory" areas. send your reveiws for comparisons and even just plain old regular reviews.


	2. Sickening Inner Rage

Chrono Crossover- Special Edition

CIL: It appears I lost my crowd from before, doesn't matter, I'm mainly writing this for me. Though I'd hoped to get feed back about Divera and Domina in their new persona, but They haven't really shown there limit yet. Anyway Chapter two...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A veil of darkness and sworls of purple and blue. An unaring sense of danger enveloped the young boys. After what seemed like an eternity, The boys flow through a bright white light. accompanied by a hard thud.

Crono was the first to wake, dazed from the impact his head spun until the world around him was all as one image. He looked at his surroundings with mouth agape, without an answer to a question that couldn't even form in his head. He noticed Domina get up to his feet and then fal back to the ground, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Hehe, guess I shoulda seen that coming. So, where you think we are?"

"Beats me, but we gotta save that girl"

"Yeah, about that. You didn't seem to be with her when I met you, and yet here you are, risking the unknown for her"

"She was introuble, you'd probably do the same thing"

"Incorrect" Domina said near coldly. "Something about you, her, everyone, seems to set something inside me off. Divera became a close friend due to what she calls her flaw"

"You mean her funny talking?"

"I guess you could say that. Divera was fifteen when the government took her away for military testing"

"What? Government?"

"Right, you live in monarchy" Domina said relising his confusion. "The government is like your king and queen, but more people, and each set to differnt tasks. She, being nthe only person avalable for testing, was taken to have implants and other unholy things done to her"

"Implants?"

"Speed, strength, logic, about every human aspect of her is scientificly enhanced. She lost what little emotion she had left, being the only living thing on the surface"

"What whoa! What!?"

"We aren't from your demension. We come form 8623 AD the Tabion calander. We hail from a place that calls itself "The Academy" We were on a mission when all of the sudden we-" Domina suddenly short up and placed his hand on his blade and looked around. "We got comapny, get ready"

Crono drew his wooden Katana and stood ready.

An Imp jumped out at Domina but he stunned it with the flat of his blade and performed a perfect triple slash against it, ending on the opposite end of when he started, with the sword tucked neatly under his arm, his eyes closed listening for the next attack. Another jumped at Crono he blocked and slashed at the Imp causoing little damage. Domina scuffed at Crono's attempt at an attack. "Bring in your rage boy, show no mercy for those willing to harm you or others. Kill him, show your inner intent!" Crono gripped his blade tighter, he leaped at the monster and scored a critical blow. The Imp sceamed but still stood, growling at Crono. "Pfft, Here, I'll show you how to kill" Domina drove his sword through the back of the Imp, clearly killing it at that point, but he continued. He slammed his sword to the ground, cutting through the beasts spine with ease, he then twirled as he pulled the blade from the hide of the monster and came in for another attack. Domina swung from the ground up launching the Imp to the air, then slashing it three more times in quick succession, ending it all by blasting the beast into pieces with the energy attack back from the fair. The blood filled the air thickly, an odd hiss as it hit the ground. Domina's eyes glowed an omenious darkened red. A small fit of evil laughter feel through his lips. after the rain of blood fell to a halt his composure returned and his eys set back to the normal greenish tint. Crono may have been witness to the whole thing, but fear prevented his memory from locking it in.

"We need to find Marle, we can't waste anymore time on these Imps"

"Agreed"

With ease, they leave the small forest without conflict. An odd fog filled the air as Crono looked at this village in the distance. Though he had an urge to visit his home to see if his mother was ok, his duty to save the girl seemed to be burning into his mind. He shook his head as he turned toward the castle, he stared at it with a feeling of anger.

"She'll be in there" Crono said as though sure.

"A finely dressed women in this place. A castles as good as any home"

"What are you saying?" Crono said, angered at his tone.

"Your dense, aren't you? I'm sure she'll answer it herself in time"

Crono growled holding his anger in. Stopping himself from taking the action his mind so desired.

Upon reaching the castle gates Crono felt an odd presense lurking over them, like they were being watched. Crono shook his head and dismissed the thought. Domina however took his chance to glance into the forest at what he believes Crono was looking at. Upon entering the castle two guards halt the boys on premiss that they may be Magus' henchmen. Thier attempts to force them outside the gates was halted by a womens voice calling from the main chamber.

"Halt! the red haired boy is an acquaintance of mine, however, the other boy I have no business with"

"I think you might majesty, seeing as how we both come from "The same place"?" He put emphasis on his last words in order to spread his point.

"Very well, let them both in" She giggled a bit. "Send them to my room, I will be waitig to speak with them both" With one more giggle she turned and headed up the eastern stairs.

Crono just looks at Domina who scoffs in responce. "I'll sit here, you go to the girl" Domina sits at the door eyes to the guards. The smile he once showed seems to be fading with time.

Crono heads to the queens bedroom where she is being tended to by maidens. She dismisses them for a "Private" talk with the child.

"Come closer, Sir"

Crono raises an eyebrow but does as told.

The queen smiles slightly, then it turns into a burst of laughter. "Oh, I got you good didn't I?" She rolls in her amusment, with Crono staring not knowing what is happening. "It's me silly. Marle. They think I'm the queen"

Crono suddenly remembered the words Domina spoke near the town. "He knew you'd be taken here" He muttered to himself. "Marle, do you have any Idea where we are?"

"No, your guess is as good as mine"

"Well, whatever happened we need to get you back"

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure" Marle was aboutto place her hand on Crono's shoulder until her hand seemed to phase through him. "(horrified gasp) Wha-What's happening to me? My, insides...feel cold...like i'm...being...torn apart!"

"Marle? Marle! MARLE!" Crono leaped to grab her but it was too late. She was gone.

Crono quickly bolted down the stairs, before he could burst from the gates the guards stopped him.

"Halt, what is your hurry!"

"Domina! Something happened to Marle, she just disappeared!"

"Smart move" Domina said casually.

And as tought known by him the guards gripped Crono firmly by his arms. "Did you do something to our queen!"

"Remove your hands" Domina stood up, holding his swords hilt ready to draw. "Give audience to the king, I'll explain"

Hours later Domina had explained how he and Crono got to where they are, and what he assumed happened in the queens room. The king was nearly in shock, as for the counsellor...

"Lies, All lies! These two must be agent's of Magus!"

"Pipe it coot! I was at the door the whole time, I am innocent!"

"You were making sure he could make his get away!"

"You stopped him before I even got up"

"That still doesn't explain why the queen is now missing!"

"Errgh, What I would give to have Divera here right now"

And with a bursting crash, the gates burst open, with Divera and Lucca standing in a Charlie's Angel-esque pose.

"Halt, you have the wrong people!" Lucca ran up and stood with Crono in his defence.

"Unh, you girls always burst in at the wrong time" Domina lapped his head.

"Who are these people!" The king demanded.

"They are with us, Divera explain"

"Time lapse, event has been set, Crono and Domina will be captiveated. Lucca and i interveined, now analyzing after effects" A numbers of whirs and beeps fill the air as she goes to work on the numbers.

"What about Marle?!" Crono nearly had Lucca by the collar.

"Easy. Marle is simply just...taken away from our time"

"Uhh..."

"Marle is the princess in our time. If the real wueen in this time never made it back, the timeline will no longer hold her birth. her family will stop here!"

"What is this witchcraft you speak of?" The king interrupted.

"King" Domina started to speak but Divera placed her hand over his mouth.

"Your actions will make you suffer more sire. If we are captivated then Magus' army will have the advantage due to the number of guards needed to hold us. I suggest you let us search for the queen, details of a missing attendent provoke reasons to doubt his faith" Divera opend her palm as though pointing to the empty spot the counseller once filled.

"You mean-"

"Incorrect, I assume. Let us be the judge. I sense the cathedral has the answers"

"Err" The king almost growled. "Fine, but if the queen is not returned, I will have all of your heads on posts!"

"Agreed" Divera turned and walked out of the gates. leaving the others with mouths agape.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I have also noticed that in my old stories I used Hakura as the main character, Hakura is Domina, but an old reference, after so many rewrite i redesigned him and made him into this. so I hope this clears some confusion it may have caused.


End file.
